Klaptrap
KlaptrapsDonkey Kong Country cast roll''Donkey Kong 64'' instruction booklet, page 4. (also spelled Klap TrapsDonkey Kong Country "Kredits" roll''Donkey Kong Country'' instruction booklet, page 28.Super Smash Bros. Melee trophyDonkey Kong Country cast roll (Game Boy Advance version) or Klap-TrapsDonkey Kong Country Player's Guide, page 13.) are small Kremlings that first appear in Donkey Kong Country. Klaptraps are usually light blue (with yellow stripes on their back), but they can also be red, green, or purple. Klaptraps resemble real world crocodiles more closely than most Kremlings, as they are quadrupedal and have large pair of jaws, hence their name. Klampons and Krimps from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! respectively are similar in that regard. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Klaptraps are common enemies in their debut appearance, Donkey Kong Country. They behave similar to Gnawties, by moving in a single direction. A notable difference with Klaptraps is that they repeatedly chomp while moving around. As such, frontal attacks do not work on Klaptraps, as they will just damage Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong if they attempt to beat them that way. Given their short size, the Kongs can easily avoid Klaptraps by jumping over them. Expresso is unaffected by Klaptraps because it has long legs that Klaptraps move straight through. Klaptraps have a purple variant who appear in Loopy Lights and also a Bonus Area of Trick Track Trek. In the Game Boy Color version, these Klaptraps are changed to brown, and in the Game Boy Advance version, they are changed to red. These Klaptraps behave mostly the same as their blue counterpart, except that they jump whenever the Kongs do, thus making them harder to avoid than normal ones. Some purple Klaptraps remain in one spot and do not move around. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Klaptraps are one of the three Kremling enemies who reappear in the handheld title, Donkey Kong Land, the other two being Krushas and Kritters. They have the same behavior as in Donkey Kong Country, although the jumping Klaptraps do not reappear. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Klaptraps reappear as enemies in Donkey Kong 64, where they are green rather than light blue. Their expression is more vicious rather than neutral, and their behavior is comparable to a guard dog. Contrarily, in some cutscenes, a Klaptrap is sitting on King K. Rool's lap, possibly referencing how villains often have a cat sitting on their lap. Unlike their previous appearances, Klaptraps do not repeatedly chomp their jaws. Instead, when it sees the active Kong, it growls and chomps at them. Klaptraps can be defeated in one hit (including frontal attacks, which are ineffective in previous games); however, their set of teeth still remain and continually clamp after the Kongs. The teeth eventually break by either crashing into a wall or falling into water. If the Kongs use an Orange or their musical instrument move to defeat a Klaptrap, its teeth do not chase after it. The game also features purple Klaptraps that resist all direct attacks that the Kongs have. They are even completely immune to the Kongs' shock wave attack; using it will just hurt the Kongs, while the purple Klaptrap is unaffected. They can only be defeated with an Orange or a musical instrument, and drop three Oranges upon defeat. There are also red Klaptraps, which only appear in two cutscenes. In one of them, the "Castle Intro", a giant red Klaptrap was sent out by K. Rool to execute a Kasplat. A Klaptrap makes its first playable appearance during the minigame Beaver Bother, where its goal is to scare a number of Gnawties down a hole. ''Donkey Konga'' In Donkey Konga, blue and purple Klaptraps appear as obstacles in the 100M Vine Climb minigame. Unlike their previous appearances, purple Klaptraps act no different from the blue Klaptraps. The Klaptraps walk on the vines and their connected bushes. If Donkey Kong hits a Klaptrap while climbing the vines, he falls down, though he respawns on the vines seconds later. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Klaptraps appear in Donkey Kong's stages, Kongo Jungle and Jungle Japes. They swim through the water rapids and jump out from it, attempting to damage fighters by biting them. Klaptraps can also fall into, occupy, and use the Barrel Cannon in Kongo Jungle. The Klaptraps on the Kongo Jungle stage are colored orange, while those on Jungle Japes are blue. Jungle Japes returns as a stage in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and Klaptraps reprise their roles in the stage. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Klaptraps appear in both Melee s Kongo Jungle (now renamed Kongo Falls) and Jungle Japes, both of which return from Super Smash Bros. Melee. A Klaptrap also appears as the first and only Assist Trophy from the Donkey Kong series, where it lunges and bites on to opponents. If they are hit, they make the same sound they did when they were defeated in Donkey Kong Country. One additionally appears as an Advanced Attack spirit. The latter must be unlocked by playing Classic mode with King K. Rool and reaching the goal of the bonus stage within 45 seconds. ''Mario'' franchise ''Mario Power Tennis'' / New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis Klaptraps appear in Mario Power Tennis in Donkey Kong's Jungle Court. They try biting players, causing them to slow down. Klaptraps also appear in the minigame Balloon Panic where the player's objective is to protect several balloons from hungry Klaptraps. ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' In Mario Superstar Baseball, Klaptraps are obstacles in the Donkey Kong Jungle stadium. Similar to Mario Power Tennis, Klaptraps try to bite the outfielders' heels, causing them to slow down. If the batter hits the baseball into a Klaptrap's mouth, they earn a Team Star. ''Mario Party 7'' as he tries to collect coins in the lake.]] In Mario Party 7, two green Klaptraps appear in a lake in an oasis on Pyramid Park. If a player lands on a Happening Space in front of the lake, they will be asked to swim in it and collect coins. The Klaptraps become visible, and attempt to bite the player. If successful in their attack, the player will lose two coins. This is the only time an enemy from the Donkey Kong series appears in a Mario Party game. Appearances in other media ''Donkey Kong Country'' novel with a Klap Trap, from Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle]] An individual Klap Trap appears as an antagonist in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' novel. An employee of the Kremling factory, Klap Trap has a small chat with his coworker Zinger about King K. Rool's absence at the site and he then notices that the Kongs are eavesdropping on them. Klap Trap lunges at the group, but Diddy Kong defeats him by doing a cartwheel. The Kongs destroy the factory shortly after. ''Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle'' In the novel Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle, while looking for a replacement part for Funky Kong's barrel plane, Diddy Kong encounters a Klap Trap within the Kremlings' supply room. Diddy Kong immediately tries to attack the Klap Trap, however it quickly evades all of his attacks, causing Diddy to crash into a storage shelf. Diddy manages to lodge a barrel in the Klap Trap's jaws while it was charging towards him, allowing Diddy time to escape the store room with the water pump. ''Donkey Kong Country'' television series ]] In the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series Klaptraps are, instead of soldiers, ammunition for a weapon called a Klap-Blaster. Unlike the Klaptraps of the games, the ones on the show are capable of speaking. Often times when a Klaptrap is seen, it makes a sarcastic comment about its job or what it had just eaten. The show also features a singular Klaptrap character larger than his brethren. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Stop & Go Station (blue) *Orang-utan Gang (blue) *Snow Barrel Blast (blue) *Slipslide Ride (blue) *Ice Age Alley (blue) *Trick Track Trek (blue and purple) *Blackout Basement (blue) *Misty Mine (blue) *Loopy Lights (purple) ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Riggin' Rumble *Snake Charmer's Challenge *Pot Hole Panic *Kong Krazy *Skyscraper Caper Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' sticker ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit Game appearances Gallery Sprites and models Klaptrap DKC.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' Klaptrap-purple-DKC.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' Klaptrap DKL.png|''Donkey Kong Land'' Klaptrap DKCGBC sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBC) Klap Trap DK64.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64 Red Klaptrap.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' SSBBKlaptrapModel.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Klaptrap DKCGBA sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) GreenKlaptrapTennis.png|A green Klaptrap in Mario Power Tennis RedKlaptrapTennis.png|A red Klaptrap in Mario Power Tennis Screenshots RedKlaptrapDK64.jpg|A red Klaptrap in Donkey Kong 64 DK64 Big Klaptrap.jpg|A purple Klaptrap in Donkey Kong 64 K-Klaptrap.png|A Klaptrap next to the letter "K" letter in Donkey Kong Country (GBC) Klaptrap GBA credits.png|A blue and red Klaptrap in the cast of characters in Donkey Kong Country for Game Boy Advance. MP7 PyramidPark2.png|Klaptraps in Pyramid Park in Mario Party 7 Klaptrap SSB3DS screenshot.png|A Klaptrap in the Jungle Japes stage of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Names in other languages References Category:Donkey Kong species Category:Fictional crocodiles and alligators Category:Fictional henchmen